Corduroy's New Home
'''Corduroy's New Home '''is the 19th episode of Corduroy (TV series by Nelvana) season 2. Info Corduroy and his family are moving into a house in North Brunswick for him and his brother 2-year-old Patrick can get to their school easily Lisa sold the apartment to her sister and Julie Pinchworm. Plot One day Lisa and Moppy were selling their apartment to Julie Pinchworm and her friend Rebbeca who is Lisa's sister and they also bought a house in North Brunswick NJ which is 129 Garretson Cir Milltown, NJ because Lisa and Moppy decided to live close to Future Generation Daycare because Future Generation Daycare is where Corduroy The Bear and 2-year-old Patrick go to school at. While when Corduroy and his family were packing to move Lisa and Moppy were packing the furniture and decor and Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick were packing their toys and school supplies. Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick were saving Buckaroo and Rosetta for last because they were their most favorite toys. For a little while, Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick were playing hide and seek with Buckaroo and Rosetta and while later when it was time to leave the apartment Corduroy and 2 year-old-Patrick then packed Buckaroo and Rosetta and gave them to the moving then and then Corduroy and his family were out to move in their new house in North Brunswick, NJ. On their way to their new home, Corduroy and his family stopped for a couple of nights at the Big Long Hotel along the Coastline of Point Pleasant Beach, NJ and the section of the big long hotel they have stopped for a couple of nights was the Comfort Inn. On the first night for dinner, Corduroy and his family had dinner at the McDonald's at the Point Pleasant Beach Commons Mall and at McDonald's, Corduroy The Bear had a Big Mac Happy Meal with small fries and apple slices and a Small Cherry McDonaldland Soda, 2-year-old Patrick had a Cheeseburger Happy Meal with small fries and apple slices and a Small Blueberry McDonaldland Soda, Lisa had a Quarter Pounder w/cheese with medium fries and a medium Diet Coke, and Moppy had an Arch Deluxe with large fries and a large Coke and they all enjoyed their meals. Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick were playing in the PlayPlace between dinner and dessert to get some exercise and fun in. And for Dessert Corduroy's whole entire family had Oreo McFlurries. Over the days while waiting for the new home to set up, Corduroy and his family had so much fun at the big long hotel like going to the beach, going to the pool, shopping, etc and Lisa even got a Rauland Telecenter system for the new house as well because of Lisa and Moppy's most preferred Television Cabel system is Rauland Telecenter which is the most iconic television cable system and Lisa even told Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick that she is going to have 2 newborn babies in 8 weeks after they move in their new house and Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick was excited to be big brothers. Days later the new home was all set up so Corduroy The Bear and his family were ready to go to their new home. When Corduroy and his family arrived at their new home, Lisa and Moppy settled in their new living room with the same furniture as they had when they lived in the apartment and then Corduroy and 2-year-old were playing with Buckaroo and Rosetta and all of their toys in their new bedroom and when Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick were playing with Buckaroo and Rosetta they were playing hide and go seek and some games together. Hours Later, Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick were playing outside in their new yard to see how it looks like and they even see the powerlines that are next to their school because their new home is near their school Future Generation Daycare which is on the first floor of DeVry University North Brunswick, NJ. And then suddenly a ball accidentally hit Corduroy and then he saw that the kids next door to the new house were playing a softball game in their backyard. Corduroy picked up the ball and returned it to the kids next door. Once Corduroy returned the ball to the next-door kids, Corduroy asked: "Does this belong to you?" and then one of the kids answered, "yes it does belong to us". And the next-door kids were a boy named Caillou Anderson Jr., a boy named Jason Anderson, and a girl named Pollyanna Anderson. Corduroy introduced himself to the next-door kids and 2-year-old Patrick came and introduced them too. And Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick told the next-door kids about their school Future Generation Daycare on the first floor of DeVry University North Brunswick, NJ, and the next-door kids told Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick that they are about to go to school to Future Generation Daycare too and they just moved from Savannah, GA to North Brunswick, NJ two days ago. Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick told them about the kind and wonderful teachers Karen Miller and Maryanne Fisher and the next-door kids were even excited to meet up with them. And Corduroy asked the next-door kids that they are invited for dinner in his new home and they thanked him. By Dinner time Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick were answering the door for the Anderson family and then Lisa and Moppy came and welcomed the Anderson family as they walked in the new house. At the dinner table, Corduroy's family and the Anderson family were introducing each other, Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick introduced the next-door kids their parents Lisa and Moppy to the next-door kids and the next-door kids introduced their parents Gina Anderson (based on GoAnimate/Vyond videos) and Caillou Anderson (based on the TV show Caillou and GoAnimate/Vyond Videos) and they all chat. Lisa told the Anderson family that she is going to have a baby soon and then the whole Anderson family congratulate Lisa for having a new baby in the family. Corduroy's family and the Anderson Family had a rotisserie turkey meal for dinner and they all enjoyed it and for dessert, they had apple pie. After Dinner Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick showed the next-door-kids around the new house and they even have them play with Buckaroo and Rosetta. A couple of hours later, it was getting late so the next-door kids went to their parents Gina and Caillou and went to their home and then Lisa and Moppy were putting on their pajamas and brushing their teeth and Moppy went in bed and then Lisa helped Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick put on their pajamas and brushed their teeth after when Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick put on their pajamas and brushed their teeth, Lisa tucked them in bed in their new bedroom and sang a lullaby and then Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick said goodnight to Lisa and fell asleep and Lisa told goodnight back to Corduroy and 2-year-old Patrick and then walked out of the room and turned off the light and went to her bed with her husband Moppy and they lived happily ever after in their new home.Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes